The present invention relates to a closure, e.g. a door or the like, and more particularly to a closure with sashes.
The known sashes for a closure, e.g. a door(window) shown in FIG. 1, have their sectional views as shown in FIGS. 2 & 3. Such sashes can be criticized in several aspects set out as follows:
(1) Different structural rails or stiles must be used for such sashes which, in this instance, include an upper rail 101, a lower rail 102 and a common stile 103 of the outer sash and upper rail 111, a lower rail 112, a side stile 113 and a meeting stile 114 of the inner sash, all of which amount to 7 different structures. It would be highly appreciated if one could minimize the numbers of different structures. PA1 (2) Owing to the structural nature of upper rail 101 as shown in FIG. 2, the degree that upper rail 111 can be lifted and inclined to enable the inner sash to be detached from upper rail 101 is quite limited. Thus, the disengagement between the inner and outer sashes is difficult. PA1 (3) The rooms 105, 106 formed between upper rails 101, 111 are not equally divided. Therefore, they cannot be fully packed by the same sealing piece for the air(water)-tight purpose which is desired in some circumstances, e.g. an air-conditioned chamber. PA1 (4) For mounting therein a roller 131, lower rail 112 must be provided with a receiving room 115. However, roller 131 cannot wholly occupy receiving room 115 to admit the wind/rain penetrating therethrough into the room intended to be closed by the closure. PA1 (5) For guiding roller 131, two guiding rails 109 must be formed on lower rail 102. Thus, side stile 113 and meeting stile 114 must be notched for passing rails 109, which in turn adds to mitigate the air(water)-tight capability of such sashes. One may have had the experience of a door or window being whistling which was caused by the fact that the sashes thereof do not have a good air(water)-tight capability. In addition, two water accumulating rooms 132, 133 are formed beside rails 109 for discharging the water possibly contained therein. Generally, rails 109 are cut down to the upper surface of the bottom plate 108 at predetermined positions, which, also, enhances to reduce the air(water)-tight effect of such sashes. PA1 (6) With two L-shaped flanges 115 respectively provided on two meeting stiles 114 to engage with each other, the air(water)-tight effect is not adequate. Besides, the strength of L-shaped flanges 115 for enduring the meeting impact of meeting stiles 114 is often found to fall short. PA1 (7) The rails and stiles of such sashes when fit up on a wall 150 form a shoulder portion 121 upon where it is an inconvenience to be decorated, e.g. coated, thereon. PA1 (8) Such sashes can not mount thereon a grille. PA1 (9) It is compulsory that the ends of upper rail 101, lower rail 102 be provided with plastic stoppers for preventing the collision between common stile 103 and side stile 113.
In view of the above facts, it is attempted by the applicant to deal with the above situations.